


Birthday Sex

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Any/Any, threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

“Close the door, Sammy.”

Sam’s breath caught in his lungs, his chest tight as his cock began to fill. Jessica and Dean stood there together in the motel room, nude as the day they were born, both smiling with naughty, filthy grins. Sam shivered as he closed the motel door and locked it. This was it; what he had been waiting for all day long. 

This morning they told him that when he got home he would get a birthday surprise. It seemed like now the party was about to start. Steeping closer, Sam leaned down to kiss Jessica, sweet and soft, and he heard the low growl from Dean as his lips pressed against hers. 

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he kissed Jessica, sense them roaming over him, Dean wanting to devour him. Warm fingers trailed around the waistband of his jeans, and then Jessica’s fingers skittered lightly up under his shirt to grace his skin. She tugged him forward and palmed his crotch, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

Sam couldn’t help himself and he moaned softly as he rutted into her touch, his cock aching and throbbing. Nipping playfully at his lips, Jessica slid her hand into his boxers, curling her fingers around his thick cock; his hips bucked forward, his manhood twitching in her grasp. 

Sam rubbed his thumbs along Jessica’s cheekbones, her soft smooth skin glowing warm under his touch. When he cupped her face and deepened the kiss, she licked at his lips, a hot wet swipe of her talented tongue making him tremble. Sam broke the kiss when he became breathless then he turned to Dean and kissed him as well. As his tongue fluttered across his brother’s plush lips, Jessica went to the duffle bag to retrieve her favorite toy. 

Growling, Dean stripped Sam of his clothing then shoved him onto the oversized bed. “You’re ours tonight, Sam. Gonna fuck you so hard, so good, make you beg for more.” 

His voice was hot and low, a rumble of a moan and a promise of the hot pleasure that was to come. Dean gathered the bottle of lube and set to work prepping Sam, his fingers twisting and crooking inside Sam as his brother writhed on the bed. He pushed in two fingers, then three, smiling a dirty grin when Sam spread his legs wider and rocked his hips, Sam trying to get Dean’s fingers deeper inside him. 

Moments later, when Dean pulled his fingers away, Sam became aware of Jessica standing at the end of the bed, watching them. She now wore a strap-on, the pink and purple dildo long and thick; the sight making Sam’s mouth water. 

He took a moment to enjoy the sight of how fucking beautiful Jessica looked, her breasts full and soft, eyes warm yet sinful, lips rosy red and almost as plush as Dean’s. Jessica climbed onto the bed, smirking playfully. Suddenly, Sam felt himself being manhandled into position, and damn, he almost came from that alone; he loved being pushed around by Dean, enjoying how his brother could handle him easy, even though his strength and size out did his sibling. 

With Dean under him and Jess up behind him, Sam was pinned in between his lovers. Dean slid inside Sam first, the slick lube easing the way, his cock hard and thick as it split Sam open wide. 

He pressed kisses against Sam’s face, smirking when Sam whimpered with needy little moan. Sam was tight and hot and Dean rocked into him slowly, growling at how fucking incredible his brother’s insides felt wrapped snug around his cock. Jess lined up and pushed into Sam, easing the head of the dildo inside before shoving in with one deep thrust to fill Sam up, stuffing him full. 

Both Dean and Jessica heard Sam moan and felt him tremble with pleasure. She thrust right in beside Dean, the toy nestled snugly inside Sam, rubbing up against Dean’s cock and making a shot of pleasure coursed through his veins. Jess slipped inside him like it was nothing, no drag or burn, only complete fullness and delicious hot pressure. It felt so damn good, and Sam began to rock back and forth, fucking himself on the two cocks. Together, Jessica and Dean fucked into Sam’s tight little hole, both thrusting deep, causing Sam moan wantonly. 

“You love this don’t you, baby?” Dean moaned, hips snapping upwards, fucking hard into his brother. 

“He loves it, can’t get enough of it,” Jessica chimed in, a smirk on her face. “He wanted both of us as a birthday present, and he’s been such a good boy, he deserved a treat. Being a good boy gets you two cocks. Do you like your gift, Sammy?” 

Sam couldn’t answer; he was too busy fucking himself on the cocks filling him up. He’s fully hard, hard to the point of almost pain, thick cock-head leaking milky white as intense heat floods his most sensitive areas of his body. Both smiling, Jessica and Dean fucked into Sam; Jessica went wild, driving harder and faster into Sam, giving it to him with a rough grind of her hips, while Dean snapped his hips upwards quickly and drove deep inside his brother’s hot, slick hole. 

Dean held Sam tight as he gasped and writhed in pleasure, and Jessica took to spanking Sam’s ass as she fucked him with the dildo. Sam was shaking so hard with pleasure, and he continued to rock his hips back and forth into their thrusts, moaning every time the cocks pressed against his prostate. Dean took Sam’s breath away, kissing him hot and passionately, tongue fucking Sam until the younger Winchester was all but a whimpering, trembling mess. 

Dean and Sam kissed each other as the pleasure began to rise, Sam's cock bouncing against Dean's stomach, hot and hard, the tip leaking with pre-cum. Jessica held tight to Sam’s hips and rammed into him, her hand landing with a shearing slap to his ass, forcing another moan from him. 

Sam was first to come, spilling sticky wet between him and Dean. Thick white stripes slick on his golden skin as Jessica fucks him, snapping her slip hips hard and pulling a wrenched moan from Sam. His brother followed close behind, gasping and moaning as he shot his load inside Sam. Worn out and pleasurably sated, Sam collapsed, resting his weight on Dean, nuzzling up against his brother’s chest as his heart raced. Leaning forward, Jessica pressed kisses along his spine, feeling him still shaking from his toe curling orgasm. 

The second Jessica pulled out of Sam he was on her, pounced at her like a dog in heat. He pushed her down to the bed and pulled off her strap on, and then he went down on her with a loud growl, a tone that made Dean’s cock twitch. Sam licked and sucked and nibbled on Jessica dripping wet pussy, his tongue circling and wiggling against her clit, the pleasure pushing her to the edge. 

As he plays with her pussy Dean shifted forward and started licking at his softening erection, teasing the damp spot that creamed the tip. Sam groans with the overstimulation, his stubble prickling against Jessica's thighs. Dean sucks on the tip of Sam’ cock, swirling his tongue around it, humming as Sam's tongue slicks in circle inside Jessica's sex, lapping up her sweet juices. 

When Jessica came, she damn near screamed so loudly that Dean was thankful the motel was pretty much deserted. There wasn’t a soul around to hear her wailing passionate cry. 

Sliding closer, Dean grabbed Sam by the hair and hauled him up to kiss him, filthy and dirty, licking up Jessica juices from his kiss swollen lips. He then pressed his mouth into the crook of Sam’s neck and bit down hard, marking Sammy. Jessica was there seconds later, her lips pressed to the other side of Sam’s neck and she bit him as well, a love bite that was proof that it was not only Dean who owned Sam. Sam offered his neck up, groaning softly, knowing he was going to have two marks come morning. The thought made him smile with a naughty grin.

Later, after three more round in bed, Jessica, Dean and Sam sank into the sheets, snuggled up together. They shared kisses and cuddled, Sam blushing as both Jessica and Dean whispered words of love to him. That night, Sam went to sleep in his lovers’ arms, held in their warm embrace, a smile on his face. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94674.html?thread=36920786#t36920786)


End file.
